


Boromir/Reader

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: The fellowship has been on the road for a few months and to take their minds off everything, Pippin suggests that they play a game.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings Imagines





	Boromir/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note: You, the reader are a half Hobbit half Elf. So your height is 5 foot 2 inches, you have the hairy feet of a hobbit, the curls of a hobbit but your hair reaches your knees.

We sit silently around the fire, every now and then I would glance up at Boromir who is staring into the fire, suddenly Pippin says "We should play a game." "And what game would you suggest we play, master hobbit?" Pippin thinks for minute, he turns to Merry and whispers something to the older Hobbit, Merry nods, Pippin claps his hands together. "We're going to play truth or dare." Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir look at Pippin confuse, he gasps "You have never heard of truth or dare." the men nod and Pipping goes off explaining the rules of the game. I zone out looking at Boromir:

_We walk down the beautiful halls of Gondor hand in hand, I lean into Boromir's side, he looks down at me. "Are you tired, little one?" "Not at all. I just like being close to you." He smiles, moving his hand away from mine, I go to reach for his hand again but he wraps his arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to his chest. A light blush dusts my cheeks, I look up at him "How did I get so lucky?" "I should be asking you that, my love. I must be luckiest man of Middle-Earth." he leans down and places a gentle kiss on my temple._

Fingers snap in front of my face, "Earth to Y/n." "Fucking hell, Merry never do that again." Merry laughs and scampers away from me, "Sorry about that but Frodo has been asking you truth or dare for the past few minutes." "Oh." my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Y/n, truth or dare?" I think for a minute, "Dare." Frodo smirks evilly, "I dare you to straddle Boromir for the rest of the game." my eyes widen, "I will kill you." I mouth at Frodo, he just winks at me, the hobbits howl with laughter. I stand up and make my way towards Boromir, stopping in front of him I manage to squeak out "Is it okay if I straddle your lap?" he nods, gently patting his lap. Aragorn wolf whistles, carefully I get on Boromir's lap, straddling his hips I dare not look up at his face. "Your turn to ask, little one." His chest rumbles as he speaks, my hearts skips a beat at the nickname, "Legolas, truth or dare?" "Truth." "In your opinion, where is the best place to mark your partner?" he stays quiet for a few minutes. "I would say either neck or thighs." I nod in agreement, I shift on Boromir's lap trying to get more comfortable, his hands fly up to my hips to keep them from moving. I look up at his face for the first since I sat on his lap, he struggles to keep a straight face as his gaze meets mine. "Don't move around too much, little one." He breaths, I almost don't catch what he says and I nod in response, "Boromir! Truth or dare?" his eyes dart across the fire to look at Merry. "Truth." "Would you rather sleep with another human or a hobbit?" Boromir doesn't take a second to think before responding, "Hobbit." my ears perk up at his response, "Frodo, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to..." I put my hand on Boromir's chest causing him to look down at me, I whisper something to him he smirks in response. "I dare you to call Sam 'Pup' for the rest of the night." I can practically hear him choke on air, I turn to look at the hobbit, his face is beet red. "Payback's a bitch, my dear Frodo." I turn back to face Boromir's chest, the game goes on, I start to shift on Boromir's lap again only then do I realize that his hands are still on my hips. His hands tighten causing me to squeak quietly, "I'm so sorry Boromir." "It's fine little one, just please don't do it again." "Y/N!" Sam calls out to me, I jump towards Boromir's chest surprised, the man under me inhales sharply. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Name one of your kinks." Heat rises to my cheeks, I begrudgingly thank Frodo for giving me my first dare in my mind, no one besides Boromir can see my embarrassment, "That's a very personal question, master hobbit." "They can chicken out if they would like but then they have to take off a piece of clothing." "I know the rules, asshole." I whisper the last part, Boromir chuckles. Sighing loudly, I debate with myself, finally I manage to whisper "I have a size kink." Boromir looks down at me, he tries not to smirk. "What was that?" Pippin says smugly, I curse myself for telling the other hobbits my secrets. "I said.. never mind I chicken out." I quickly unbutton my shirt, pulling it off of my shoulders and tossing it to the ground, I feel eyes bore into my back. 

Covering my now bare chest with my hair I clear my throat, "Aragon truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss the person you think is most attractive." "I can't kiss myself," he says cockily, "so Legolas come here." I hear cheers from the hobbits across the fire, I turn in time to see Aragorn pulling away from a blushing Legolas. "Finally." Gimli claps, Aragorn grins, Frodo pats Legolas's back. "Gimli, truth or dare?" "Truth." "What is your favorite position?" Gimli stands up from his seat, he takes off his chest plate then sits back down, "Damn, I would've loved to hear what your favorite position is." Merry pouts. "Boromir, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to.." He looks between Boromir and I a few times, "I dare you to kiss the lad on your lap." a small lump forms in my throat, I look up at Boromir, "Do you mind?" "Not at all." I breath out, he leans down a little. Our lips connect and the world melts away around us, I place my hands flat on his chest, he moves one of his hands to the nape of my neck. Pulling me closer to his chest, I close my eyes, he runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I happily open my mouth, allowing his tongue the access that it wants, our tongues wrestle each other for dominance, Boromir wins, obviously. "I need someone to rip my eyes out." Pippin's voice brings us back to reality, reluctantly we break away from the kiss. "And I'm pretty sure Aragorn said kiss not eat each other's faces off." I hide my face in Boromir's chest, his hand falls from the nape of my neck to my back, the warmth of his hand seeps through my hair causing me to shiver lightly. "Alright, I think that's enough of the games for one night. Everyone get some rest." Aragorn chuckles, footsteps retreat from the fire. I go to get off of Boromir's lap, he keeps his grip on my waist, suddenly I know why he wanted me to stop shifting around. His erection presses against my crotch, I look up at him with wide eyes, his brow is furrowed and his bottom lip is between his teeth. My mind wanders as I study his face:

**I wonder if that's what his face looks like when is pleasing someone.**

I shake my head, trying to get that thought out of my head, I inhale deeply remembering that he heard me when I said I have a size kink. Gathering my courage I run my hands down his chest and I lean closer to his ear, "Would you like to go use my size kink to your advantage, my Captain?" 


End file.
